


baby, im yours

by min9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min9/pseuds/min9
Summary: meanie moved in togetherlisten to baby im yours by arctic monkeys while reading this





	baby, im yours

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing descriptively when im using english but pls enjoy the fic and i hope that i conveyed what im trying to convey hehe comments are appreciated

They were sitting on their worn-out couch, chilling as they've just finish unloading the boxes with their stuff when Mingyu started humming.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu curiously. Silently asking "why the fuck are you humming" but Mingyu only beamed at him.

Mingyu stood up, Wonwoo follows his movement with his eyes. He stopped right in front of Wonwoo and offered a hand.

"May I have this dance?" Mingyu asks.

"What?" Wonwoo asks, confused.

Then Mingyu started singing.  
_Baby, I'm yours_  
_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_

"You're crazy." Wonwoo says, standing up and taking Mingyu's hand.

Mingyu only continued singing.  
_Yours, until the rivers all run dry_  
_In other words, until I die_

They're dancing now, Mingyu still smiling while singing the verse and Wonwoo looking at Mingyu while smiling fondly.

"You're out of tune." Wonwoo whispers, but that only encouraged Mingyu to sing louder

 _Baby, I'm yours_  
_And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,_  
_Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme_  
_In other words, until the end of time_

"Come on, sing with me." Mingyu encourages Wonwoo.

"This is so embarassing" Wonwoo says, hiding his face in the nook of Mingyu's neck. Mingyu only smiles and continue singing the next few lines.

 _I'm gonna stay right here by your side,_  
_Do my best to keep you satisfied_  
_Nothin' in the world could drive me away_  
_'Cause every day, you'll hear me say_

He encourages Wonwoo to look at him in the eye, when their eyes met, he continued singing the next few lines.

 _Baby, I'm yours_  
_And I'll be yours until two and two is three,_  
_Yours, until the mountains crumble to the sea_  
_In other words, until eternity_

Mingyu's voice breaks at the last line, Wonwoo laughs, his nose crinkling. Mingyu looks at him fondly.

"I love you." Mingyu declares.

"I love you, too." Wonwoo says while leaning in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me on curious cat :D curiouscat.me/voldynose


End file.
